¿Como perder a un hombre en 10 dias?
by Naoki-san1
Summary: en un universo donde ed y win no se conocen, ambos han hecho una apuesta acerca de enamorar a cualquiera...parodia de la pelicula del mismo nombre...es muy graciosa, lean!
1. Chapter 1

¿COMO PERDER A UNALQUIMISTA EN 10 DIAS?

CAPITULO1 : Una extraña apuesta.

Oh si, es un dia normal (o eso parece) en el pequeño pueblo de Rizenbull,el dia soleado, los niños jugando en los jardines, los perros ladrando, los extraterrestres raptando gente, si, todo es normal ese dia...bueno...ya lo veremos...

winry sera mejor que bajes ya a desayunar!!!!!- decia la voz de una anciana diminuta.

ya voy abuela!!!- decia la voz de una chica mientras bajaba las escaleras.

pero que estabas haciendo niña?, tu desayuno se enfria- dijo molesta la anciana.

ups, lo siento abuela- dijo la chica sacando la lengua.

winry, llamo una amiga tuya, no recuerdo como se llama, una chica de central- decia la abuela mientras hacia ademan de "quien era? quien era?".

ah!!!!, en serio?, y que dijo?- dijo alegre la chica mientras se llevaba un bocado de hot cakes a la boca.

pues creo que iba a venir a visitarte o algo asi- dijo la abuela sin inmutarse ni nada.

AHHHH!!!!, que bueno, hace mucho que no teniamos visitas- dijo la chica dando vueltas de felicidad.

bueno, como sea, necesito que termines ese automail antes de que tu amiga llegue porque se que despues ya no vas a hacer nada muchacha- dijo pinako mientras la chica le lanzaba miradas acusadoras.

si abuela- dijo ella --U

La chica termina de cocinar y entra a su area de trabajo tambien conocida como garage.

bien, atrabajar- dijo ella con su llave inglesa en una mano y su paleacate en la otra.

4 horas despues...

acabe!!!!!, uf que bueno, la persona que usa este automail es muy descuidada, me pregunto de quien sera?- decia ella analizando la pieza- mmm, no tiene marcas de pertenencia, pero, para que tenga en ese estado este automail debe ser alguien que se la pasa en combate o algo asi- dijo ella para despues acostarse en el piso con las manos en la nuca y suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos.

hola!- se escucho una voz que la chica reconocio de inmediato.

de golpe winry abrio los ojos y ahi etsaba la chica de gafas y cabellos marron.

SESKA!!!!- grito la rubia.

veo que descansas winry- dijo la chica d egafas sonriendo.

winry se levanta del piso y la abraza

que gusta que vienes seska- dijo la mecanica.

bueno, solo planeo quedarme esta noche, vine por el automail que acabas de arreglar win-

oh, esta bien, se todos modos una noche es una noche, vamos a divertirnos!- dijo la chica alzando los brazos.

de acuerdo... y que vamos a hacer?- dijo seska interrogante.

mmmmmm- pensaba la chica rubia- aja!, veamos una pelicula!- decia sonriendo- o prefieres jugar nintendo?, o yase ya se juguemos verdad o reto- dijo ella malvadamente

mm no lo se, esos juegos no son d emi estilo- decia ella unpoco arrepentida de haber ido.

vamos no seas aguada, tu sientate y yo voy por bebidas, que te traigo?- decia la chica mirandoa su amiga.

mmm, pues... que tienes?-

mmm, tenemos leche, agua, jugo de naranja, rompope- dijo ella inocentemente.

mmmmm, creo que quiero rompope- sorie la amiga.

oh vaya conque si, quieres ponerte alegre!, ahora mismo traigo la botella- se va

con rompope???- se decia a si misma mientras su amiga iba por la botella.

3 ...vasos de rompope despues...

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se reia la rubia ante los comentarios de su amiga- en serio dijo eso?- dijo algo extraño porque s ele trababa la lengua.

si!!!!!!, jajajajajjajaja, te digo que mi jefe esta looooco- decia mientras con su dedo daba vueltas alrededor de la oreja.

jajajajajajajajajajaja, hip, pobre de ti si ese, hip, tal mercedes llega a, hip, coronel, hip- dijo riendose la chica-

si, jajajajajajajajaja, pero se llama mustang, o eso creo-dijo mirando hacia arriba con un dedo debajo de la boca- y dime winry que te trae por aqui?- dijo ella dandole una sorbo a su vaso-

pero de que hablas tu fuiste la que vino... (las dos se rien a carcajadas y casi se ahogan por reirse tanto), de todos modosm, de quien es ese automail, hip, lo tiene maltratado, hip-

es de un alquimista, emmm, creo que es el hip, aguero, digo, hip, acero-

ah pues me gustaria conocer al ese señor alquimista que maltrata tanto su auto, hip, mail-

jajajajajajaja, el es tan diminuto, jajajajajjajajajajajja todo el mundo lo confunde con su hermano menor, hip- dijo seska perdida totalmente.

jajajajajajajajajaja, e sun pitufo?- dijo la chica tratando de imaginarse a un alquimista de ese tamaño con gorrito blanco- jajajajajajajajajajaja que gracioso es-

mas bien parece un duende...verde jajajajjajajjajajjajajajaja- lloraba de la risa seska.

jajajajajajajjajajajajajajjaa, ya me imagino, jajajajajajajaja- re reia mientras golpeaba el suelo por tanta risa que le provocaba y soltando lagrimas de la risa-

suena un telefono..

diga- decia winry hablandole al aire.

mm, creo que es el mio- dijo seska sacando su celular de uno de sus bolsillos y contestando-diga?

seska, ya has llegado a rizenbull?- decia una voz masculina en el telefono-

quien es?- decia la chica con voz de borracha.

no me reconoce sla voz?, soy yo edward, quiero saber si ya esta listo mi auto mail-

ah, eres miguel, justamente estabamos hablando de ti, hip-

estas borracha?-

que?, no, no estoy bogasha- decia ella muy convencida d elo que decia.

emmm, si bueno, como digas seska-

hubieras venido nos estamos divirtiendo en grande edgard-

es edward-

si ronaldo, por eso te digo que necesitas crecer verdad?, dijo dirigiendose a su amiga-

pero si crece ya no sera un nomo, JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA- se sostenia el estomago la chica por la risa

escuche eso!!!!!- decia edward enojado.

mira nemo es muy tarde para que andes llamando, la gente necesita dormir, hip-

pero si son las 6 de la tarde-decia incredulo el chico

y que?, hay pesonasss que duerrrmen ya ajjajajjajajajjajajajjaja

seska, trata de concentrarte y solo responde con si o no- dijo desesperado el alquimista.

es un juego?- decia emocionada seska mirando a su amiga

yo tambien quiero jugar- dijo winry

...si...es un juego, ahora, voy a hacerte una pregunta y to me tienes quer contestar, de acuerdo?

bien!- djio seska

ya llegaste a rizenbull?-

mmmmmmmmmmmmmm- dudaba seska

que pregunto?- decia la rubia

dice que si ya llegaste a rizenbull-

yo se la respuesta, es ...es...ROJO!!!!!!!!-decia la rubia muy emocionada

rojo, rojo!!!!!, ganamos???- dijo seska

ah, olvidalo, llamare cuando no estes tan borracha-

muy bien ptolomeo-

es edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

adiooooos!!!!!!- decia a lo lejos winry

cuelga

pero que amigable- decia seska- llamaba para decir hola-

oh, que bien de su parte- decia la rubia

entonces winry, no me has contado de tu novio aun-

cual novio?- decia ella mirando por todos lados

no tienes uno?- decia seska

mmm, me parece que no. o no me he enterado si es que lo tengo- decia preocupada la chica

mmmmmm, que raro, yo pensaba que eras de esas chicas que tenias chicos de a monton-

jajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajjajajajajajajajjajajajajajja- se reia winry

pero veo que no- decia seska desafiante

de repente las dos cambiaron sus caras radicalmnte de felicidad total a seriedad

a que te refieres seska?, pudo conquistar a los chicos que quiera y dejarlos cuando me de la gana- decia winry mientras se tomaba de un trago lo que quedaba en su vaso de rompope.

vaya, eso me suena a apuesta mi querida winry- decia ofreciendole un reto a la rubia.

de acuerdo, pongamos las condiciones- decia mientras se servia mas rompope.

bien, vas a conquistar a cualquier chico y haras que el te corte en tan solo 10 dias, NO! espera, conquistaras a un alquimista- decia mientras reia malvadamente.

ja, no importa si es alquimista o no, conquistare a quien sea- reia para si misma la chica

bien, pero si no puedes, tendras que...TENDRAS QUE HACER MI TRABAJO DURANTE 3 MESES!!!!!- dijo seska

bien, pero si lo hago...tu...tendras que...COMPARAR MAS ROMPOPE!!!!!!-

eh?- --¿?

digo, COMPARARME UNA CAJA NUEVA DE HERRAMIENTAS DE LA MEJOR CALIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

ES UN TRATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijeron las dos al unisono mientras cerraban el trato con un apreton de manos.

YA CALLENSE!!!!!!!!!! INTENTO VER MI NOVELA!!!!!!!!, NO JACK NO TE VAYAS, ISABELA TE AMA!!!- se oia a lo lejos a la abuela pinako, mientras a seska y a winry les salia una enorme gota de 3 litros sobre la cabeza...


	2. Chapter 2

¿Como perder a un hombre en 10 dias?

Capitulo 2: la propuesta de mi jefe.

Algo lejitos de Rizenbull, en central, se encontraba el alquimista de acero algo ido por como habia estado seska y por el simple hecho de estar borracha, hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos extraños.

Al- hermano...estas bien?- dijo la armadura al lado del rubio

Ed- si, no es nada Al- dijo sonriendole a su hermano menor- es solo que nunca habia escuchado a seska borracha, je, sonaba algo graciosa- dijo para reirse despues.

Al- ya lo creo, oye hermano, cuando hablaras con el coronel?-

Ed- ah, es verdad, casi lo olvido, creo que ire ahora-

Al- buena suerte hermano- dijo mientras se iba por el pasillo

Ed- (con una gotota en la cabeza) mugre al-

el alquimista de acero se dirigia a la oficina del coronel Mustang para pedirle algo que necesitaba con urgencia.

Ya enfrente de la puerta repasa mentalmente lo que le iva a decir porque a decir verdad el y el coronel no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, asi que sin mas preambulos, toco la puerta y escucho un "adelante" por parte del coronel lo que le dio la señal de entrar.

Roy- oh, eres tu, (dijo agachando la vista un poco)

Ed- (aguantandose la furia) si señor, he venido para discutir algo con usted-

Roy- mm...y de que setrata acero, habla, no tengo tu tiempo-

Ed- si señor (dijo con las sienes palpitandole) el asunto es este...vera...yo... quiero un aumento-

Roy- un aumento acero??-

Ed- asi es señor-

Roy- y para que diablos quieres tu un aumento???...bueno...aunque si hablamos de estatura pues...-

Ed- (casi sin poder soportar su enfado) n-no--se-señor, no se trata de eso... hablo acerca de mi paga-

Roy- mmmmmm, dejame pensarlo acero...nose...todavia eres algo peque para pedir un aumento de sueldo no crees enano de acero?-

Ed- pero de que esta hablando coronel, ya tengo 19 años!-

Roy- acaso le has levantado la voz a tu coronel?- dijo casi burlandose de el

Ed- disculpe coronel, fue algo instintivo-

Roy- si si, entiendo... mmmm... por ahora necesito que traigas a huges y despues te dire mi decision...de acuerdo acero?-

Ed- si coronel, conpermiso- (dijo para despues dar media vuelta e irse)

ya afuera de la oficina del coronel...

Ed- ESE TONTO...COMO SE ATREVE A LLAMARME ENANO...Y A INSINUARLO SARCASTICAMENTE FRENTE A MI AHHHHHHHH... ES UN...-

Al- y bien?, como te fue?-

Ed- me lo dira mas tarde...por ahora tengo que buscar a huges...tienes idea de donde esta?-

Al- pues creoq ue estaba en la biblioteca-

Ed- bien...rayos...- Ed se dirige a la biblioteca y ahi en una de las primeras mesas se encuentra a huges.

Ed- oye huges, mustang te esta buscando-

huges- y ahora que quiere?, cielos, no puede hacer nada el solo (dijo cerrando un libro) bien vere que quiere esta vez el futuro fuhrer (se para y se va)

despues de 1 hora...

huges sale de la oficina de mustang con una extraña sonrisa burlona que no le brindo nada de confianza a ed

huges- ya puedes pasar ed- dijo para despues irse mientras se carcajeaba por el pasillo.

ed- que extraño...eso asusta un poco- ed entra a la oficina del coronel

roy- ya he tomado mi decision- dijo serio el coronel

ed- señor?-

roy- te dare el aumento...-

ed- en verdad? (dijo sorprendido el alquimista)

roy- no he terminado aun, veras cero, estaba discutiendo con huges lo que podrias hacer para ganarte el aumento y... despues de pasar pòr muchos otros temas llegamos a uno en particular- (d¡jo para despues curvar un poco la boca)

ed- y?-

roy- bien, pues ambos hemos notado que nunca has estado con una chica, comenzamos a pensar que eres un poco raro acero-

ed. queeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? (se puso rojo)

roy- asi que si quieres el aumento tendras que salir con alguna chica y hacer que ella se enamore de ti en 20 dias-

ed- disculpe, es en serio?, no es una broma?- dijo dudoso el alquimista

roy- nunca he hablado mas enserio

ed- disculpe pero eso me parece una tonteria-

roy- asiq ue no puedes hacerlo acero- dijo burlonamente.

ed- claro que puedo (dijo ed defendiendose) es mas, lo haria hasta en 15 dias! (dijo retando a mustang)

roy- esa boca que tienes es demasiado grande...bien...entonces...sera en 10 dias y si no lo logras no tendras ningun aumento y ademas tendras que hacer todos los trabajos que te imponga, de acuerdo?

ed- de acuerdo- dijo con uan pequeña gota en la frente.

ed sale de la oficina del roy y se apoya en la puerta con los ojos cerrados- diablos!, que voy a hacer?...todo esto debe ser culpa de huges...el debio decirle algo a mustang...esto es tan injusto!!!, nisiquiera tiene algo que ver con la alquimia...cielos- decia enfadado para despues empezar a caminar por el pasillo y encontrarse con su hermano al.

al- y bien????, que te dijo???...no te vez muy bien hermano...dijo que no?-

ed- no-

al-entonces dijo que si?- dijo sorprendido.

ed- no-

al- eh???????...entonces...emmm...no entiendo-

ed- el muy desgraciado me dijo que tenia que hacer algo para ganarme el aumento- decia mientras se sentaba en una banca.

al- y???, es algo que no puedas hacer?'???-

ed-al...se trata...se tarta de...de una chica!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

al- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (dijo sin color el hermano menor)

ed- pues resulta que tengo que conquistar a cualquier chica en 10 dias-

al- 10 dias????. cielos eso es imposible hermano-

ed- pero tengo que conseguirlo...necesitamos un aumento-

al- hermano...merjor no lo hagas...puedes quedar en ridiculo y ...el coronel tendra algo para fastidiarte durante un año-

ed- oh diablos...creo que tienes razon pero...tengo que hacerlo porque...EL IDIOTA PIENSA QUE SOY RARO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

al- OH NO!!!!-

ed- al...necesito que me ayudes...debemos crear un plan...-

al- ... de acuerdo hermano...bien...pues primero que nada... conoces a alguna chica???-

ed-...rayos!!!, noooo-

al- bien...pues las mujeres que trabajan aqui son riza, seska y la otra teniente que no me acuerdo como se llama-

ed- bien supòngo que debemos de tratar-

al- muy bien pues manos a la obra!-

DIA SIGUIENTE

al- ya estas listo hermano?-

ed- ya voy- (dijo todavia en el baño)

al- apurate!!!!!!!...lo intentaras primero con la teniente hawkeye-

ed- esta bien, esta bien- sale del baño y esta vestido con un traje muy elegante y apesta a locion.

al- muy bien hermano, te vez muy bien...se que lo lograras!-

ed- pero riza es mas grande que yo-

al- vamos, almenos debes intentarlo...creo que esta ordenando los papeles del coronel en su oficina-

ed- de acuerdo...(sale del cuarto y va por el pasillo con todos los tenientes diciendole cosas raras, hasta que porfin llega a la oficina de mustang)

ed- bien...aqui voy- abre la puerta y ahi esta efectivamente riza

riza- acero???, acaso tiene una cita???? porque ese cambio de imagen?????- decia interrogante la teniente-

ed- bien pues ehhhh...(saca un papelito que tenia en un bolsillo con diferentes frases hechas por al) ejem...(dijo acomodando el papel para leerlo) oh teniente hawkeye el dia de hoy se ve...resplandeciente????...cielos como pudo al escribir esto?

riza- se siente bien acero?-

ed- oh, su pelo huele a rosas...diablos...que cursi- dijo sonrojado el alquimista

riza- (seria) acero...estas drogado?????-

ed. QUEEEEE???????

riza- disculpa...pero...porque haces esto???, es por lo que dijo el coronel?

ed- (algo avergonzado) tu lo sabias?

riza- claro que si... se la ha pasado diciendole a todos acerca de la condicion que te puso para aumentarte el sueldo...dijo que tenias que conquistar a una chica cierto?

ed- si- sijo sin verla y totalmente rojo de la verguenza "che mustang...anda por ahi diciendo lo que acordamos...y yo que pense que lo iba a guardar en su enorme cabezota"

riza- jjajajaja...y querias conquistarme a mi????-

ed- bueno...pues no conozco a muchas chicas que digamos...-çç

riza- mmm...(hizo cara como de "se me ocurrio una idea") ya se!!!!... escucha...conozco a una chica como de tu edad...talvez pueda hablar con ella cuando venga y hablarle sobre ti... y talvez consiga que tengan una cita ... que te parece????-

ed- (con lagrimillas en los ojos) EN SERIO HARIAS ESO POR MI?

riza- claro, lo que sea con tal de fastidiar al coronel-

ed- riza...me caes bien-

riza- oh me alegro acero...ahora...haz como que nuca nos hayamos visto ni tenido esta conversacion-

ed- de acuerdo- sale de la oficina y se encuentra a mustang

roy- podrias decirme que hacias en mi oficina acero???? y porque te vistes asi???? y porque apestas a locion????? y porque traes ese papel con frases escritas por al?????-

ed- yo señor...es que...oiga...como supo que al las escribio???

roy- tengo mis contactos-

ed- no hacia nada...solo lo estaba buscando para...pues para...emmm...ah para de cirle que estoy por salir con una chica (sale riza de la oficina)

riza- sus archivos estan acomodados por fecha señor-

roy- (pensativo) emmm...riza... no me digas que tu...eres la cita de acero-

riza- yo???-

ed- pero como creee señor!!!!-

riza- ("oh...puedo fastidiarlo y hacer que sienta celos, jua jua jua jua jua") si señor, algun problema?-

roy- que?, bueno...no...digo si...esque...pues...tu...y yo...pues nose-

riza- usted y yo que señor?

ed- pero que haces riza?

riza solo lo vio como diciendo "tranquilo se lo que hago"

roy- emmmm bueno...este... (dijo con un poco de rubor)...no le parece que es bastante mayor para salir con este niño?- dijo enfadado mustang

riza- y porque deberia de interesarle a usted con quien salgo señor?, ademas...tiene razon...soy mayor y ya es tiempo de empezar con citas...y como nadie me ha pedido nunca una cita...pues...porque no empezar ahora, no cree?, bien ahora que esta resuelto tengo que irme señor...conpermiso- se va

roy- pero, pero... diablos!- ed se estaba yendo poco a poco pero...- ACERO!!!! adonde crees que vas?-

ed- pues...ejem...pues voy a...emmmm...pues ya sabe...a eso- dijo sin saber bien que decir.

roy- que no puedes encontrar a una chica de tu tamaño...digo de tu edad???-

ed- oiga...el que usted no se atreva a invitarla a salir no es problema mio...Y PORQUE ME LLAMA PEQUEÑO???-

roy- de que hablas????...para que quiero invitarla a salir?... es solo una teniente bajo mis ordenes-

ed- si claro como diga- se va por el pasillo-

roy- acero!!!!, necesito que vayas a la estacion de tren por seska...llegara mañana en la mañana.

ed- de acuerdo-

y aqui acaba el segundo capitulo...sip...tiene un poco de royxriza como ya pudieron ver...jeje, pero esto se concentra en edxwin...asi que no se emocionen mucho...je


	3. Chapter 3

¿Como perder a un hombre en 10 dias?

Capitulo3:El primer encuentro.

Estaba amaneciendo en rizenbull cuando de repente un ruido escandaloso desperto a seska de golpe.

seska- que???, ehh??? dijo todavia con los ojos cerrados sentada en la cama que le habian otorgado las rockbell...voltea a su derecha y ahi esta winry...se dio cuenta que ese ruido estremecedor habian sido sus gritos

winry- buenos dias seska!!!!-

seska- eh???, que hora es???-

winry- pues son las 8 de la mañana- decia sonriente la chica

seska- que????!!!!!, tan tarde????- se levnata de golpe y corre al baño...en medio segundo sale vestida con su uniforme de central y con su peinado raro.

winry- cielo...eres rapida- dijo sorprendida la rubia

seska- winry es hora de irnos...se me hizo tarde...oh no...-

winry- pero si apenas vamos a desayunar-

seska- no hay tiempo para eso...comeremos algo en el tren, -dijo jalandola de la muñeca y bajando als escaleras lo mas rapidoq ue pudo.

pinako- que pasa- no van a desayunar???

winry- parece que no (rapidamente agarra su maleta ) nos vemos abuelita te quiero te cuidas bye(salen de la casa y llegan en 5 minutos a la estacion de trenes de rizenbull) oye seska, no has pensado en practicar atletismo...eres muy rapida... jejejeje-

seska- oh vaya...parece que llegaremos a tiempo- dijo toda cansadilla y llena de sudor con los lentes empañados.

winry- oh mira ahi viene el tren!!!!- dijo señalandolo emocionada-

seska- si ya lo vi...subamos- subieron al tren y se sentaron quedando cada una al lado de la ventana una frente a la otra-

winry- oye...hay alquimistas guapos?...porque solo lo hare si hay alquimistas guapos-

seska- oh es cierto...mmmmmm...(se le prende el foco) jejejeje, mira conozco a un chico que es de tu edad... tiene 19 años...y es un alquimista...en realidad el ha sido el alquimista mas joven de la historia-

winry- oh...(sorprendida) parece que es muy inteligente-

seska- en efecto- dijo con las gafas brillandole por la malvadez

winry- y como es?-

seska- pues veamos...es rubio, de tez blanca, ojos dorados, bien parecido...-

winry- oh, se oye muy bien...pero...supongo que noe s nada facil... cierto???-

seska- pues...jejeje (me descubrio)

Despues de un tiempo llegan a central

winry- cielos...aqui es central????-

eska- si...nunca habias venido??? win-

winry- pues eso fue hace mucho tiempo...vine con mis padres-

seska- oh entiendo-

winry- bien...pues salgamos ya-

seska- si este... adlantate...tengo que ir por mi maleta...es tan grande que no cupo en la parte de arriba asi que tendre que ir hasta la cabina de atras...asiq ue adelantate y no te alejes mucho...enseguida voy-

winry- de acuerdo- dijo sonriendo al chica para despues salir del tren y ver las instalaciones de la estacion.

En otro lado de la estacion

ed- diablos, en donde esta seska?...ya deberia haber salido desde hace un rato-

al- se paciente hermano, saldra en cualquier momento-

ed-(miviendo su pie indicando impaciencia) ahhh, no deberian encargarnos estas tareas sin sentido... solo nos hace perder tiempo ese mustang-

al- vamos hermano tranquilizate...ademas... recuerda que seska te hizo el favor de ir a rizenbull con el mecanico a traerte tu automail-

ed- si, lo se...pero ella siempre se viene sola...porque ahora el coronel me pidio que viniera??...no puedo comprenderlo-

al (pensando un poco) oye hermano...no sera que ... quiere que la chica que contestes sea seska?-

ed- queee????, estas loco???...claro que no...eso espero-

winry vio a lo lejos una enorme armadura de metal por lo que quedo conmovida y se acerco a la armadura para analizarla

winry- oh dios mio, pero que estructura yque calidad (dijo tocando los brazos de la armadura), es demasiado perfecta, seguro los planos furopn dificiles...y parece antigua...esta en perfectas condicines...oh como quisiera desarmarla y volverla a armar!!!!! (dijo con ojos de estrellita)

al- em...disculpa-

winry- AHHHHHHH, esta viva!!!!!!!!...oh perdon perdon...no sabia que le pertenecia a alguien, lo siento (dijo un poco roja por la verguenza)

ed- de todos modos deberias preguntar antes de hacer cualquier cosa niña-

winry- disculpa???- dijo ofendida

al- ah, no no, dejame presentarme ...me llamo Alphonse Elric, es un placer conocerte-

winry- no nada de eso, el placer el mio alphonse-

al- puedes llamarme al (dijo algo rojo)

winry- de acuerdo...al- (dijo esbozando una sonrisa)

ed- oye perdon pero estamos esperando a alguien no tenemos tiempo para ti- dijo sin verla

winry- pero que grosero, deberias aprender algo de tu hermano mayor tontito-

ED- QUEEE????!!!!!, MI HERMANO MAYOR????????- dijo con ojos malvados

al- es una confusion emmmm...

winry- oh lo siento, me llamo winry rockbell-

al- buneo winry emmm, el es mi hermano mayor-

winry- en serio??? (dijo incredula) no lo parece (dijo riendose la chica)

ed- como te atrevez tu... guera oxigenada!!!!!!!!-

winry- oxigenada?????...estos laureles son tan rubios como tu lo eres de enano-

ed- que????? dijiste que soy tan pequeño que necesitas verme con una lupa????!!!!!!!- dijo todo enojadillo.

winry- pues tomalo como loquieras ver. no me importa en realidad-

ed- niña...(dijo levantando el puño de forma amenazadora)

al- vamos hermano, calmate- dijo sosteniendolo fuertemente para que nop cometa ninguna atrocidad.

winry- si hazle caso a tu hermano, deberias aprender algo de el mal educado-

ed- queeeee??????!!!!!!!!!!!!, vamos al, sueltame, dejame darle su merecido-

winry- y ademas quieres golpear a una mujer...vaya como han cambiado lod hombres...donde quedaron los chicos caballerosos que te abrian la puerta del auto y te arrimaban la silla en los restaurantes???- dijo ella nostalgica

al- oye winry, nunca habias venido aqui???, tienes donde quedarte???-

ed- aque viene eso al????-

winry- oh que lindo, me estas ofreciendo hospedaje???- dijo ella con brillitos por atras

ed- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!-

winry- (lo golpea con su herramienta inglesa que saco de un lugar misterioso) no estoy hablando contigo enano-

al- ejem... si claro que si...si quieres puedo mostrarte central, parece que no la conoces, es una ciudad muy bonita y hay un restaurant muy bueno...debes ir alli en tu estancia, es el mejor que hay-

winry- cielos...que amable eres...por supuesto que si!!!!!!!!-

ed- NOOOO, no vinimos a eso!!!!!!!!!!!!!, al...que haces?????- decia desesperado el muchacho

winry- aunque (dijo algo triste) por desgracia estoy con alguien... y nose si pueda ...-

al- vaya que lastima-

ed- pues ya vete seguro ese alguien te esta esperando en quien sabe donde...oh mira...creo que ahi va tu transporte!!! (dijo señalando el camion de basura)

winry- supongo que es el que tomas comunmente no???-

ed- por supuesto que no mocosa-

winry- mira...tu pareces ,mas un mocoso que yo y para tu informacion tengo 18 añotes, YA DEJA DE LLAMATME NIÑA!!!!-

ed- lo siento pero yo no llegue y me emocione viendo una armadura... que clase de chica eres????-

winry- que te importa enano oxigenado-

ed- lo mismo digo chica rara oxigenada-

a los dos les salian rayitos de furia

al- este...sera mejor que se calmen un poco

winry- bueno, d todos modos ya me voy, lo siento al, pero hay personas (haciendo enfasis en personas) que no dejan charlar agusto a la gente...y esas personas parecen pitufos-

ed- que???????????, pitufa tu abuela!!!!

winry- pues...(se quedo pensando) si...eso si lo acepto.

ed y al--- ¿? --U

winry- bien gracias por todo al (se inclina hacia al)

al- no de nada, al contrario gracias a ti-

winry- bien...espero nos volvamos a ver al...y lleva esa magnifica armadura contigo!!! (dijo alejandose la rubia con una maleta en cada mano)

al- es bonita- dijo mirandola irse-

ed- bonitas mis polainas-

al- callate hermano...nisiquiera sabes que son polainas...-

ed- pues...no...nose que son,,, pero no me importa esa chica es muy fastidiosa, espero no volver a encontrarmela-

al- no te hagas, esla conversacionmas larga que has tenido con una chica, talvez si cambias tu actitud podrias conquistarla... y hasta pondrias en verguenza a el coronel ya que no se trata de una chica fea...es muy bonita y muy inteligente, puede apantallar a cualquiera-

ed- dilo por ti, tu eres el que parece mas apantallado..como dices, aunque tienes razon... sria bueno dejar en ridiculo a mustang almenos por una vez en la vida jua jua jua jua-

al- no exageres hemano-

ed- (mirando a una chica con una enorme maleta) oh ahi esta seska!!! al fin!!!!-

al- seska!!!-

seska- oh edward, alphonse, no sabia que vendrian por mi-

ed- si, nos mando el coronel, y dime, has traido el automail contigo?????-

seska- oh es verdad!!!!, por poco lo olvido...veamos...(dijo viendo para todos lados) oh no...parece que se ha ido!!!!- dijo a alarmada.

ed y al- que se fue???-

ed- acaso el automail tiene vida propia???? oq ue????, si es asi no lo quiero-

seska- oh no nada de eso, lo que pasa es que traje a tu mecanico y no se donde esta...le dije que no se alejara...diablos...no debi traer esta enorme maleta (al aldoe staba una maleta del tamaño de un elefante)

al- oh, como puedes cargar con eso

ed- seguro eres muy fuerte

ed y al le aplauden

seska- oh gracias gracias...este no es momento para esto... debemos encontar a tu automail

ed- bien...dime como es

seska- pues es de metal y...

ed- no el automail...el mecanico-

seska- ah claro, jejjejeje, tiene pelo rubio y largo, ojos azules, tez blanca, figura esbelta-

ed- bien , hay que separarnos, al!, tu por alla (dijo señalando a la derecha) y yo ire por la otra direccion...y tu seska sera mejor que te quedes aqui por si regresa-

seska y al- bien!

Afuera de la estacion

winry- cielos que chico tan molesto...mmm...ahora que hago????, no quiero volver adentro, capaz que ese enano todavia sigue ahi...no era feo...pero si molesto... y su hermano al no se deja ver... eso esta mal (dijo suspirando) bien...nimodo...sera mejor que vuelva- dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo en la estacion- me pregunto donde esta???, ella dijo que no tardaria mucho...me pregunto donde esta?- volteo para todos lados y de repente vio a seska- SESKA!!!!!!!

seska- winry!!! ahi estasª!!!!, estaba muy preocupada...te dije que no te alejaras-

winry- vamos...ya pareces mi abuela-

seska- bien ahora solo falta esperarlos-

winry- esperarlos?? a quien???-

seska- loq ue pasa es que el coronel mando a dos alquimistas en mi busca-

winry- en serio???, vaya ansio por conocerlos- dijo ansiosa la chica

seska.- (vio a lo lejos a los chicos) mira ahi estan!-

winry- donde donde???? (volteo para topdos lados pero no veia a lso alquimistas que decia)

se acercan ed y al

ed- y bien???????? que haces tu qui????(dijo dorogiendose a winry) no hacemos caridad, asiq ue mejor vete-

winry- como te atrevez????, no necesito caridad de nadie enanito!!!!!!!!!!

seska- ya se conocen??? - dijo sorprendida

ed- tuvimos la desgracia de conocernos mientras tu te tardabas haciendo quien sabe que cosas con tu maleta-

winry- no no no, fue mala suerte para mi, considerate suertudo por conocer a una chica tamn linda como yo-

ed- si claro, sigue soñando

seska- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA esto es...jajajaja...muy gracioso (decia llorando de la risa y agarrandose el estomago)

winry y ed- que tiene de gracioso?????!!!!!!!!!!!!-

seska- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, winry, el es edward elric es el alquimista de acero... jajajajaja

winry - ALQUIMISTA!!!!!

seska- edward ella es winry rockbell tu mecanica

ed- MECANICA????!!!!!!!

ED Y WIN- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????????????????????

seska- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Winry- (diablos...se supone que lo debo conquistar a el...me lleva...ya le dije enano y quien sabe que otras cosas mas) cielos (se pone azul)

ed- (no puedo creer que una chica tan fastidiosa como ella haga un automail tan bueno... diablos... si sigo asi ya nunca querra arreglar mi automail) me lleva (se pone sin color)-

al- hermano??... win???, estan bien????...seska????, tu ...estas bien???- dijo viendo reir a seska hasta las lagrimas ya en el suelo golpeandolo por al risa...

ed y win- esto no esta nada bien...

AQUI ACABO EL TERCER CAPITULO...JEJEJEJEJEJEJ...CIELOS...ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO...


	4. Chapter 4

¿Como perder a un hombre en 10 dias?

Capitulo 4¿como arreglar las cosas?

Edward, Al, Seska y Winry iban de camino hacia el edificio militar.

ed- "cielos...seguro que roy va a pensar que vengo con ella..." -penso de mala gana el chico

win- "ya perdi toda esperanza...sera mejor que salga con otro alquimista...de todos modos nunca iba a congeniar con este enano" - penso ella para despues voltear a verlo- bah!-

llegan a central

ed- seska... ella donde se va a quedar?- dijo intrigado el muchacho

seska- pues conmigo edward- dijo ella sonriente

ed- contigo?...quieres decir...en tu habitacion???-

win- que hay de malo en eso elric????- dijo molesta la chica

ed- quieres decir que estaremos en el mismo edificio mientras ella este aqui?????!!!!!!-

win y seska- si!.

al- ami me parece bien, asi podremos mostrarle a winry la ciudad.. no crees hermano???-

ed- uy si me muero de la felicidad- dijo sarcasticamente

win- que grosero, de todos modos...quien dijo que iba a estar contigo???, yo ni pienso verte la cara, yo vine aqui por motivos...emm...pues...personales...se podria decir- dijo nerviosa.

seska- bueno chicos, sera mejor que vayan a su habitacion-

ed- si claro pero antes necesito mi brazo para que el mecanico de central me lo ponga-

win- aqui tienes- dijo ella sin verlo- esta vez trata de cuidarlo mejor, me tarde mucho arreglandolo, y lo hice mas ligero, puede que te sirva cuando te muevas- dijo ella todavia sin mirarlo

ed- (impresionado) ah em...pues...bien...de todos modos era tu trabajo, no tengo que darte las gracias- dijo el sin la menor preocupacion

win- bien, pues entonces que te lo repare otro mecanico- dijo cruzada de brazos

ed- claro, encontrare a alguien que sea tan bueno como para no tener que mandar mi automail a cada rato a reparar- dijo con algo de sarcasmo

win- acaso insinuas que mi trabajo es de mala calidad??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo volteando a verlo totalmente enfadada

ed- no, solo digo que hay mejores, es todo- sonreia burlonamente

win- (tomando de nuevo la calma) bien...pues suerte con eso- dijo ella sonriendo

ed- eh??

winry se va seguida por seska hacia su habitacion

al- hermano no debista hacerla enojar, ademas su trabajo es muy bueno-

ed- si claro-

al- bien hermano sera mejor que vayamos con el mecanico-

ed- si-

se van

win y seska se encuentran a risa en el camino

risa- seska, ya llegaste-

seska- asi es, resulta que el automail estuvo listo antes-

riza- me alegro y...(viendo a winry) quien es ella?-

win- ah, hola, me llamo winry rockbell mucho gusto

seska- ella es la mecanica que arregla el automail de el joven edward-

riza- (sorprendida) cielos!, haces un gran trabajo y dime winry (dijo ella viendola por todos los angulos y winry u poco nerviosa por eso) cuantos años tienes?-

winry- pues tengo 18 años-

riza- eres tan joven?, y tan buena mecanica?, debes ser muy inteligente!!-

winry- bueno...yo-

riza- oye te interesaria una cita????

win- (roja) oh vaya, disculpa pero yo no soy de la tendencia gay-

las tres se quedaron en silencio y luego riza se empezo a reir

riza- cielos no!, jajaja, no pienses eso, es desagradable, jajaj, me refiero a que si no estas interesada en salir con un alquimista-

win- oh vaya...que pena...jeje...claro que estoy interesada-

seska- pero win...-

riza- bien mira ya he reservado en el retaurante mas lujoso de esta ciudad...el tiene dinero asi que puede pagarlo, vengo por ti a las 8, el te esperara en el restaurante...de acuerdo??-

win- oh que facil esta esto...de acuerdo!, jejejeje-

riza- oh que bueno, he cumplido mi palabra, bueno nos vemos despues tengo que irme- dijo para despues irse por el pasillo

seska- que raro...me pregunto que alquimista esta buscando chica?????-

win- sea quien sea...lo voy a conquistar y me daras mi juego de herramientas!!!!

seska- oh...cielos-

riza se dirigia hacia el cuarto de los elric...toca la puerta

ed- quiene s?

riza- la teniente hawkeye-

ed- pasa

riza- ya te he conseguido la cita, ella es muy bonita asiq ue se muy amable con ella, el coronel mustang ya lo sabe, asi que trate de ser visto con ella lo mas que se pueda, desde hoy empieza la cuenta regresiva elric, debes estar en el restaurante antes de las 8, de acuerdo???-

ed- esta bien riza, gracias por todo-

riza- je, me debes una-

ed- claro que si-

riza se va

al- hermano...que te vas a poner???-

ed-mmmmmmmm...no lo se, supongo que el traje de siempre-

al- hermano, tienes que verte diferente...todavia tenemos tiempo, vamos a comprarte uno-

ed- vamos al, es solo una cita-

al-pero nunca has tenido una-

ed- odia cuando tienes la razon-

al- vamos!!, para que estes a tiempo hermano-

ed- de acuerdo. esta bien- dijo de malagana

en el cuarto de seska

win- vaya, entonces hoy tengo una cita- dijo ella presuntuosa

seska- si...pero como no se trata de edward entonces la apuesta debe cambiar...el seria perfecto para esa apuesta porque es muy dificil...pero si lo logras con este otro alquimista tu recompensa debera ser menor-

win- en eso tienes razon...nimodo...de todos modos...no pierdo nada-

seska y...ya sabes que usaras win?-

win- diablos!!!, no traigo nada para un restaurante de lujo- dijo preocupada

seska- mm...bueno...si quieres podemos salir de compras-

win- (con ejos brillosos) en verdad???-

seska- si..pero me estas dejando ciega!!!! (dijo con las manos tapandose los ojos)

win- oh lo siento-

seska- pues vamonos (dijo para despues chocar con la puerta)

win- seska, la puerta esta cerrada-

seska- jeje, si ya lo sabia-

las dos salen a la calle y mas tarde llegan a una tienda de vestidos

seska- creo que aqui encontraras uno que te guste win

win- eso espero

entran t las empieza a tender una joven

-buenas tardes, en que les puedo ayudar-

win- mire emmm...busco un vestido para una cita...no para cualquier cita, esta cita es la de la primera impresion me entiende?, ademas es en un restaurante de lujo-

-mmmm, creo que se lo que busca, por aqui por favor- guio a las chicas por un pasillo lleno de vestidos de muchisimos colores, tallas, marcas, tamaños diferentes- creo que esto el masomenos lo que busca- saco un vestido negro muy elegante, largo sin mangas, era muy bonito-

win- vaya, es precioso, me quedara?-

-si gusta puede probarselo-

win- de acuerdo- dijo sonriente, entro al probador y 5 minutos despues salio luciendo en hermoso vestido que le quedaba ala perfeccion-

seska- (con lagrimas en los ojos) win te ves divina (s eseca una lagrima

win- y porquer lloras???

seska- es por la cebolla- dijo y de repente se ve como esta cortando la cebolla

win- donde traias esa cebolla?...bueno no importa, este es perfecto, me lo llevo, cuanto es??

- oh enseguida le traigo el precio-...le llev aun papelito- aqui tiene-

win- (agarra el papelito y despues se queda petrificada) ...-

seska- win???

win- c...c...co...-

seska- eh?????????????????????????????

win- COMO PUEDEN COBRAR TANTO POR UN VESTIDO???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

seska-oh cileos (dijo viendo lanota y poniendose azul)

-emmm, hay algun problema?- dijo la chica que las atendia

seska y winry la miraron con cara de "maldita infeliz desgraciada"

-jejejeje (rio nerviosa ante las miradas malevolas de ambas chicas)

seska- cielos...al,menos me pagan bien...y yo nogasto mucho...QUE DIABLOS...TE LO COMPRO WINRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo ella gritando y sacando su billetera mientras winry lanzaba serpentina y gritaba de la emocion

despues de salir de la tienda las chicas pensaron que era buena idea dar una vuelat pero nunca se imaginaron que se encontrarias con dos personas ya conocidas

win- TU DE NUEVO!!!, TE DIJE QUE NO QUERIA VER TU CARA OTRAVEZ!!- dijo ella enfadada

ed- oye yo no tengo la culpa de que se te ocurra salir cuando nosotros salimos...y mas aun que andes por la misma calle que nosotros... en todo caso yo soy el que lamenta ver tu fea cara-

ein- ja...el burro hablando de3 orejas... y ademas de todo enano...jamas encontraras aalguna chica de tu tamaño (de repente ve apasar a una niña pequeña)...bien retiro lo dicho -dijo con el afan de molestar al chico.

ed- QUEEEEE??????, ESTAS LLAMANDOME ENANO DE NUEVO????????- decia con los ojos totalmente negros y con un aura maligna

win-porque preguntas?, que no escuchaste o que???, tambien eres sordo??? o sera que por la altura no alcanzas a escuchar?- decia ella sabiendo perfectamente lo que provocaria esto en el chico

ed dio dos pasos hacia ella con la seria intecion de lanzarla a volar muy lejos pero su hermano al lo detenia para que no cometa tal atrocidad.

seska- winry, ya es un poco tarde sera mejor retirarnos-

win- es verdad, de todos modos yo ya acabe aqui- dijo satisfecha

ed- espera esto no ha acabado guera oxigenada friky mecanica, vuelve aqui!!!!!

la chuica ya se habia ido

al- ya hermano, no dejes que te afecte, son solo palabras

ed- si claro y si te dijeran "ey tu enorme pedazo de metal"?-

al- (sentandose con ojos de bolita y juntando sus dedos indices) no debiste ser tan cruel hermano, no es mi culpa ser de este tamaño-

ed- cielos, ella de verdad me hace chistar- dijo viendo la direccion en la que ella se fue para despues voltear con su hermano- bien sera mejor que nosotros tambien nos vayamos yendo, sino se me hara tarde para esa estupida cita-

al- si, tienes razon- y se fueron por la misma direccion en que las otras dos chicas se habian ido.

ya se acercaba la hora, eran las 7pm

ed- sera mejor que me vaya yendo, no vaya a ser que cuando llegue ella ya este ahi-

al- y como sABRAS QUIEN ES?

ed- oh...no habia pensado en eso...rayos!-

al- mejor preguntale a riza-

ed- si, creo que es lo mejor- tocan la puerta, ed la abre y ve a una muy elegante riza usando un lindo vestido azul con el pelo suelto y con maquillaje- wow, adonde vas riza?, acaso tienes una cita?- dijo el picaroncillo

riza- la verdad es algo asi...se podria decir...ja..., bien, la chica con la que llegue es tu cita, cuando yo llegue con ella deberas saludarla de beso y llevartela a tu mesa-

ed- y tu con quien vas a ir?-

riza- (se sonroja un poco) bueno...emmm...jajaja...ya lo veras-

ed- bueno...esta bien- dijo algo intrigado

riza- bien ya me voy por tu cita...sera mejor que ya te vayas-

ed- si... bien al, como me veo?-

al-te vez bien hermano...eso creo...-

ed- bueno...debe funcionar...fue un traje muy costoso-

al- es cierto-

ed- bien, ya me voy, no m esperes despierto, llegare tarde...o eso creo...eso siempre dicen en las peliculas jejejejeje-

al- --U

en el cuarto de seska

seska- winry, ya sal!- dijo ella desesperada

win- paciencia amiga paciencia, todo esto debe valer la pena-

seska- si pero seguro que riza ya viene por ti, apurate-

win- bien bien, ya estoy lista (abre la puerta del baño y se puede ver a una linda winry con el pelo suelto, los labios con un poco de brillo y7 claro, ese lindo vestido que costo un ojo de la cara...auqnue...quien quiere un ojo de la cara de todos modos?)

seska- cielos-

win- y bien? (dijo dandose una vuelta)

seska-nunca pense que una chica que siempre usa overoles con manchas de grasa de auto se veria tan bien...

win-...mm...supongo que gracias...eso creo...-

tocan la puerta

seska- debe ser riza- abre la puerta y casi se muere cuando ve al coronel mustang

roy- buenas noches seska

seska- jeje- se-señor, bu-buenas coches...digo noches...se...se le ofrece algo???- dijo lo mas nerviosa que pudo ante la mirada de su jefe el alquimista de fuego

roy- esta aqui la chica????-

seska- oh...s.e refiere a winry?-

roy- pues nose...riza me dijo que ella estaba y claramente no eres tu -

seska- ejeje...ellla esta aqui mismo...(abre un poco mas la puerta y roy pudo ver a la chica que seria la cita de acero)

roy- "rayos...ese acero me va a dejar en ridiculo si logra conquistar a esta chica", entonces tu eres...sera mejor que vengas conmigo-

win- pero yo pense que riza iba a...-

roy- si, si, ella esta esperando afuera-

win salio y camino tras el coronel, mientras iba por el pasillo a la salida todos los homnbres se quedaban con cara de mensos que necesitaban un enorme babero urgente, al fin salieron del edificio y ahi estaba roza esperandolos.

riza- winry dejame decirte que te vez muy linda, le vas a encantar-

roy miro a riza y riza lo vilteo a ver

riza- pasa algo coronel?-

roy- ejem (se puso un poco rojo, desvio la mirada) yo, no, no esnada, es solo que esta noche se ve muy bien teniente-

winry de inmediato supo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos

subieron al auto del coronel y saliron camino al lujoso restaurante

mientras en el restaurante ya estaba esperando un rubio muy apuesto con ojos dorados

ed- bien parece que llegue bien, son las 7:40, significa que ella llegara en 20 minutos- un hombre se le acerca

-disculpe, tiene reservaciones?-

ed- emmm, creo que si...

-a nombre de quien?-

ed- emmm, haber...esta ahi edward elric?-

-oh claro claro, pase por aqui porfavor- el hombre condujo a edward hacia un balcon donde solo habia una mesa con dos sillas y ninguna mesa alrededor- todo esta como se ordeno señor, porfavor tome asiento hasta que llegue su compañera-

ed- ey como sabe???-

-oh...mmm...no me gustan las aves azules- y se fue

ed- cielos...eso es raro, que tienen que ver las aves azules???- se preguntaba

ya dan las 8 y elric esta impaciente, se asomaba cada minuto a la puerta para ver si se dignaba a llegar riza con la chica y el acompañante misterioso de riza

ed- vaya...ya son las 8:01...riza es una impuntual-

bajando del auto se veia a una joven chica rubia que iba detras de un hombre y una mujer que parecian pareja

win "ellos se ven muy bien juntos"- penso sonriendo

riza- (volteandola a ver) de que tanto te ries??-

win- oh nada, solo pense que ustedes se ven muy bien juntos

al oir esto tanto roy como riza se pusieron totalmente rojos y un poco0 nervuiosos

roy- (tose) pero que cosas dices niña...ella y yo solo vinimos para (riza le da un codazo)

riza- señor, sera mejor que cierre la boca- dijo algo molesta

win- "oh vaya, creoq ue hizo algo mal"

riza- bien entremos, el no es nada opaciente y ya debe estar echandome maldiciones con su alquimia por llegar tarde

win- pero solo son 5 minutos

riza- por eso mismo

los 3 entraron al restaurante, edward vio llegar a riza y se puso algo nervioso...como seria la chica????, le agradaria????, quien viene con riza??????,m que quiso decir el hombre con los pajaros azules?????' y porque lo dijo???? estas y mas preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza...pronto quedo sorprendido al ver que despues deriza entro roy mustang su jefe

ed- QUEEEEE??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????, RIZA Y ROY?????????????- dijo escondiendose bajo la mesa para no ser visto por ese molesto hombre mientras detras de mustang entraba otra chica muy linda, ed volteo y la vio de espaldas- es rubia, (se dijo ed) no se ve tan mal,(dijo sentandose nuevamente, despues el mismo hombre de las aves azules llego con el)

-disculpe su acompañante ya llego-

ed- ah gracias (ed se paro y se dirigio a la chica de espaldas a el, cada vez se ponia mas nervioso, hasta que llego a solo unos pasos tras ella)- emmmm, hola (dijo tocandole el hombro a la chica y haciendo que ella se volteara pero cuando volteo..primero se puso rojo petro lamentablemente despues la reconocio...cambio su nerviosismo a otra cosa)

ambos se quedaron viendo con cara de "NOOOOOO, COMO PUEDE SER QUE SEAS TU???!!!"

riza- oh, ed, aqui estas, oiga señor llevelos a si mesa - dijo ella sin percatarse de la reaccion de ambos chicos y fueron arrastrados por el mesero hasta la apartada mesa...esto ya no era tan bueno como pensaban, el mesero los dejo ahi y se fue-

win- tu...t.u...TU ERAS MI CITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- decia enfadada como si el tuviera la culpa de todo lo que pasara incluso de que un mesero resbalo en el piso...- FUE TU CULPA ESO TAMBIEN!!!!!-

ed- no puedo creer que tu, una chica tan fastidiosa sea mi cita- deci afastidiado

win- de ninguna manera me quedare ... yo mejor me voy - dijo empezando a caminar

ed- bien haz lo que quieras- dijo con una enorme indiferencia

win- no necesito qu8e me lo digas

a lo lejos riza y mustang los observaban intrigados

riza- cielos apenas se conocen y ya parecen casados-

roy- si, es algo extraño. que estara pasando ahi???-

riza- quiere que vaya a investigar???-

roy- no, creio que acero lo echo a perder- dijo riendo satisfactoriamente- JAJAJAJA, lo sabia ese chico no sabe hacer las cosas

riza- --U no me diga ...-

ed se da cuenta de que su jefe lo observa y detiene a la chica

win- oye...sueltame!!!- dijoella molesta

ed- (en voz baja) no grites, la gente nos mira- dijo mirando alrededor

win- y ami que diablos me importa????- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

ed- oye, empezamos con el pie izquierdo, quetal si nos sentamos y empezamos de nuevo????- dijo viendo de reojo a su jefe y a riza con cara de querer matar a ed si lo hacia mal

win- ...que estas tramando?????- dijo ella sospechando de el

ed- nada nada, jejejeje (dijo riendo con nerviosismo)

win- se que me arrepentire por al¡guna extraña razon pero...esta bien...- se sento en la silla

ed- "ufffff, ahora solo tengo que ser cortez con ella" (se sento igual que la chica)bien, jejeje, te parece si empezamos a pedir la cena-

win- bien...debo aprovechar quie estoy en un restaurante de lujo aunque sea contigo... "ademas yo no voy a pagar ni un 5"- penso ella riendo entre dientes

ed- disculpe!- le decia al hombre de las aves azules

- si?. digame señor, que desea??'-

ed- bien , emmm, le pediremos la orden ahora-

- esta bien, enseguida vengo de vuelta señor- ed se le quedo viendo con cara de "eh?" y despues noto que la chica rubia lño miraba de una forma extraña

ed- que pasa???-

win- esque... de repente cambiaste tu actitud... y eso solo me hace pensar cosas extrañas...no se lo que tramas elric pero..-

ed- ed-

win- eh?-

ed- dime ed, ya ,me canse de que me digas elric...

win- de acuerdo ed, dime que estas tramando...porque eres tan diferente?

ed- bueno pues...(derepente penso en unas sabias palabras que le habian dicho momentos antes) emm...no me gustan las aves azules.

win- eh??????????????? y eso que se supone que significa?

ed- deducelo tu misma "aunque yo tampoco se que es eso"- penso el, riendose de la cara de la chica ante tales palabras tan extrañas y tan nada que ver con nada de lo que estaban hablando-

QUIEREN SABER QUE PASA DESPUES????, JAJAJAJA, LES ASEGURO QUE VA ASER MUY DIVERTIDO...NO DEJEN DE LEERLO, BYE PONGAN SUS COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS POR TODO.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahora seguimos con el capitulo 5...¿que quizo decir ed con eso de que no le gustan las aves azules?, y porque no le gustan?, sabra winry la razon de su cambio de actitud?, riza matara a ed?, terminara la cena en este capitulo?...pues quien sabe... jaja...enjoy!!

¿Como perder a un hombre en 10 dias?

Capitulo 5: conflictos de citas

Los jovenes rubios pidieron la cena y mientras esperaban decidieron poner todo de su parte para poder conseguir lo que ambos querias; por una parte winry con su caja de herramientas y por el otro ed, que queria su aumento...ellos solo hacian como que les encantaba platicar aunque sus mentes decian lo contrario

ed- y...como es que terminaste de mecanica, es decir...no hay muchas chicas que les guste hacer eso- dijo sin interes el chico como sacando un tema al azar

win- bien pues...la mecanica es mi pasion, supongo que para mi no hay nada mejor que desarmar cosas y volverlas a armar, es mi hobbie- dijo ella con ojos soñadores mirando al vacio

ed- eso es extraño-

win- bueno...tu eres el alquimista mas joven de la historia, debo admitir que eso es algo impresionante- dijo ella poniendo un poco de interes y haciendo un poco entretenida la charla

ed- bueno, tu sabes, (dijo el haciendose el importante) no fue tan dificil, no fue un gran reto para mi- termino diciendo el rubio

win- si si, ya veo- dijo ella con una enorme gota en su cabeza

ed- quien iba a imaginar que tu serias mi cita- dijo reflexionando- y riza me dijo que era una chica muy bonita, jajjajaja-

de repente a la rubia le empezo a brotar un aura maligna

win- que quisiste decir con eso??????- dijo maquiavelicamente

ed voltea con cara de asustadillo

ed- oh nooooo, no no no, no es lo que crees- decia desesperado mientras el aura maligna de la chica crecia mas y mas

riza- mmmm...que es eso???

roy- mm???- dijo volteando a la mesa de ed y la rubia

riza- parece que algo rodea a esa chica

roy- y si es humo??

riza- no creo que se este quemando-

roy- entonces que es???- dijo interrogante

win- entonces que tratas de decir...????- dijo ella con un aura tan malvado que casi parece el chakra de itachi el hermano de sosuke ...aunque...eso es de otra caricatura.

ed-es---esque...no me dejaste terminar...dije que riza me dijo que la chica seria muy bonita...pero...tu eres...emmmm...bonitisisima- dijo el tratando de calamrla

win- bonitisisima???...eso no existe- dijo ella calmandose un poco ya sin el aura malvada alrededor.

ed- je, lo siento, eres muuuuuy bonita, en verdad, si antes no te hubiera conocido seguramente estaria tan nervioso que no podria ni hablar...digo es mi primera cita y...-

win- tu primera cita???-

ed- "demonios" pues...si-

win- entonces eres un novato- dijo ella mirandole con superioridad

ed- ay si tu con mucha exsperiencia no??-

win- pues esta no es mi primera cita- dijo ella presumiendole

ed- ah no??-

win- no...ES LA SEGUNDA!!!!- dijo ella estiranto su mano con su dedo indice y medio levantados y sonriendo como una niña pequeña.

ed- ash...eso es casi como la primera- dijo el con cara de --U

win- ah , pero no...es la segunda...aunque la primera fue un desastre-

ed- no me imagino porque- dijo sarcastico

win- (le lanza una llave inglesa que quien sabe de donde habra salido) ash-

ed- auch...de donde demonios sacaste esa llave???-

win- eres un chico grosero-

ed- "demonios...lo estoy arruinando", bueno...almenos esta cita no va como la anterior cierto?- dijo esperanzado

win- pues no...adecir verdad no...aunque ya casi no me acuerdo...- dijo ella con un dedo en la barbilla tratando de recordar

ed- pues hace cuanto fue tu primera cita?-

win- je (se pone un poco roja) pues...ejejeje...tenia 10 años-

ed- (se cae y se para rapidamente) oh vaya...y a mi me llamas novato-

win- ewjejejejejee-

llega el mesero con la comida y se las pone en el lugar de cada uno de los jovenes

win- gracias- dijo al momento en que le pone su comida

ed- vaya se ve delicioso- dijo al ver la comida que habia ordenado

win- es cierto- dijo mirando el plato de ed

ed- el tuyo tampoco se ve mal- dijo esperando que no se le ocurriera comer de su plato

win- asi es, espero que sepa tan bien como parece

mientras unas mesas mas lejos

roy- mmmmmmmmmmmm- decia mientras veia atravez de unos hoyos que le hizo al menu a la joven pareja

riza- coronel...sera mejor que deje de hacer eso, y mejor pida la orden- decia ella cansada de la actitud del coronel.

roy- esto es de suma importancia teniente hawkeye- decia serio mientras sus ojos volteaban a verla atravez del menu poco despues algo le tapo la vista ...era algo negro- ey!!! que es eso???

mesero- señor...,ya va a pedir la orden???-

roy-emm...seeeee...pidasela a la mujer que esta ahi- dijo señalando a riza

mesero- pero usted tiene el menu y...oiga (dijo viendo los hoyos del menu) usted tendra que pagar eso-

roy- eh???- dijo todavia con el menu en la cara

riza-coronel...mejor ya deje de jugar al espia y pida la orden- decia desesperada

roy- teniente...parece que no entiende lo importante que es esto cierto?- dijo quitandose el menu de la cara

riza- pues...no, en realidad no coronel- decia dandole poca importancia

roy- deje que le explique de esta manera- saco dos muñequitos, uno con uniforme azul y pelo negro y otro rubio y mucho mas pequeño- bien, finjamos un momento que este apuesto muñequito es el coronel si??- dijo viendo a riza como si setratara de una niñita de preescolar- bien, y este enano de aca es obviamente el anano de acero correcto?- riza lo miraba aburrida- bueno supongamos que el anano de aqui lograra con exito la mision encomendada por el apuesto muñequito...bien bien, supongamos que asi fue, que el enano lo hizo...el pudo entonces el muñequito apuesto tendria que aguantar a un enano con los sumos subidos hasta el cielo...

riza- mire quien habla- dijo algo bajo la teniente

roy- acaso dijo algo teniente???-

riza- no no coronel... ( de repente ve a un hombre sentado en una mesa y se le ocurrio una idea) mm...coronel espero no le moleste que me vaya un rato-

roy- ah no claro vaya al tocador...ya se que las mujeres se tardan mucho tiempo para lucir bien para hombres apuestos como mua- decia señalandose a el mismo

riza- emm...bueno...no es que no disfrute de su compañia y de su fascinante expplicacion pero...ejem...yo...tengo una cita...con...ese hombre de alla- decia inventando todo la teniente

roy- (abre los ojos de golpe) teniente!, ti-tiene tiene u-una ci-ci-ci...

riza- una cita coronel, asi es-

roy- pe-pe-pero yo ...yo pense que usted venia con...-

riza- con quien coronel????-

roy- emmm...bueno...este...

riza- no me vaya a decir que penso que venia conmigo...???...o si???-

roy entro en panico

roy- bue-bue-bue-bueno emm...yo-y-yo p-pense, que pues que me (toma aire) que me acompañaria toda la velada

riza- mm...lo siento coronel pero en verdad tengo que ir-

riza se para y se dirige a la otra mesa, jala una silla y se sienta frente al hombre con cara de "quien es usted??"

hombre- oiga...

riza- si no me sigue la corriente va a pagarlas caras...entendio??, - dijo apuntandolo con una pistola por debajo d ela mesa

el hombre con varias gotas de sudor solo movio la cabeza afirmando su pedido

riza- (sonrie) bien queriso veo que ya has pedido la cena- dijo hablando un poco alto para que e coronel la escuchara

hombre- emm...s-si...emmmmmmmm (riza lo ve con cara de "te voy a matar") linda-

riza- y pediste justo lo que queria- ve su plato... habia una extraña masa color grisacea con un brocoli- (en voz baja) oiga...que es esto???-

hombre- es sopa de huitlacoche

riza- (con cara de vomito...como tienen la cara los vomitos???...tienen cara??) ah...seee...todo lo que queria-

hombre- (en voz baja) disculpe señorita no es que me moleste su presencia pero...yo vine con mi esposa...y no tardara en venir-

riza- esta en el tocador??

hombre- emm...si

riza- ahora vuelvo cariño voy al tocador (dijo casi gritando)

roy la miraba por medio de los hoyos que le hizo al pobre menu (mato al menu)...

roy - "demonios...ese no es ni la mitad de guapo que yo"... puso cara de enojo... y se levanto de la mesa...directo hacia el tocador de damas...se recargo en la pared esperando que la teniente saliera... y de pronto una rubia iba aentrar cuando lo vio

winry- coronel???-

roy...

winry- que hace aqui??

roy- que no me puedo recargar en una pared???...

winry...emmm...si...si claro...pero...que hace con ese menu?????... y porque tiene hoyos?????

roy- bueno...es porque...pues porque...mmmmmmm

winry- esta esperando a la taniente hawkeye?

roy se puso un poco rojo- porque haria eso????

winry- hace rato ella se sento con otro hombre...

roy- si...echamelo en cara- dijo en voz baja

winry- dijo algo?

roy- porque no entras de una vez?- dijo poniendo cara de fastidio

winry- emmm...bueno...cielos...que genio- dijo mientras entraba al tocador

ed- esto es horrible...no creo aguantar 10 dias asi...- dijo arrancandose sus rubios pelos

hombre sentado en la mesa- ...hoy es mi aniversario...- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

roy- mporque tarda tanto????

ed- en verdad...

hombre sentado en la mesa- las mujeres

roy- son...

ed, roy y el hombre sentado en la mesa- IMPOSIBLES!!!!!.

en el tocador de damas...

winry se espovoreaba la cara cuando vio a riza salir de uno de los baños...

winry- hola riza!...que tal te va con el coronel mustang???

riza- mejor de lo que esperaba...como no me hacia caso tuve que hacer como que vine con otro hombre- dijo macabramente

winry- ah...entonces por eso el coronel estaba tan extraño

riza- que quieres decir?- dijo mirandola con una interrogante en la cabeza

winry- esque el coronel esta afuera esperandote

riza- "es mejor de lo que pense" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reia con las manos apoyadas en la cintura y moviendo los hombros

winry- e-eso te pone feliz???- dijo un poco asustada

riza- creo que no es necesario que amarre a nadie- dijo mientras una mujer de cabello castaño salia de uno de los baños

winry- ejejeje- dijo con una gota en la frente

riza se espolvoreo un poco la cara y se retoco su maquillaje

riza- bueno...eso es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba...y tu como vas con acero???

winry-...si supiera lllevar una conversacion sobreviviria esta noche... pero es malisimo...-

riza- bueno... porque no empiezas hablando de ti y cuando creas que hayas dicho suficiente di "bueno, suficiente de mi, que me dices de ti?" eso nunca falla, creeme, lo tuve que usar varias veces...

winry- es un buen consejo riza...muchas gracias...ya empezaba a desesperarme, incluso mi perro tendria una mejor conversacion...

riza- jajaja...no lo dudo a ese chico solo le interesa una cosa...

winry- que??'-

riza- bueno...es una historia larga...tiene que ver con su hermano...ya hasta se hizo aburridilla... pero bueno...tu solo menciona la piedra filosofal y veras como te va a prestar atencion este chico...

winry- la piedra filosofal??

riza- si...de verdad...habla de lo que sea y si ves que no te hace caso o que te da el avion...solo di "piedra filosofal" y volteara hacia ti rapido...JAJAJAJAJA, eso de evrdad no falla con ese chico...bueno..ya me voy...no quiero hacer esperar a nadie...- dijo riendose macabramente

cuando riza salio se encontro con el coronel que tenia una cara bastante molesta

riza- oh...pasa algo coronel??

roy- creo que usted sabe lo que pasa teniente...- dijo viendola irritado

riza- eh??

roy- estas paredes son mas delgadas de lo que usted cree-

riza se sonrojo...demonios...la escucho...hizo el ridiculo...MALDITA SEA PORQUE????????????, riza sintio que le caia una enorme piedra encima

roy- asi que...tiene algo que decir???

riza- emmmmmmm...

roy- ...yo si!-

riza volteo a verlo sorprendida

roy sonriendo picaramente- ...yo...le...GUSTO!!!!!!!-

riza- QUEEEEE???????????

roy- admitalo teniente- dijo acusandola con el dedo, pareciendo un niño pequeño que acaba de ver un globo o algo por el estilo

riza- cla-claro que no...que tonteria...soy profesional...yo nunca---- JAMAS podria hacer algo tan tonto como que me guste usted

winry salio y vio a la pareja discutiendo...con roy a la delantera...ya que ahora si que la habia pillado

winry- vaya...que suerte la suya- dijo compadeciendose, a lo lejos vio a ed sentado con el mesero d elso pajaros azules hablando de quien sabe que cosas, pero ed estaba apuntando mucho en una pequeña libretita, ella hizo como que no vio eso y llego a la mesa

winry- hola mesero de los pajaros azules!!!!- dijo ella haciendo que el hombre se parara de inmediato de la silla

mesero- disculpe usted linda señorita, porfavor tome asiento...winry disponia a sentarse y el mesero le acerco la silla como acto de caballerosidad

winry- gracias

mesero- bueno espero que disfruten la velada- dijo haciendole un extraño gesto a edward, como de complicidad

winry parpadeo un poco sin entender que pasaba e hizo caso omiso de eso

ed- y emmmm...que tal tu cena???- dijo un poco nervioso

winry- (un poco confusa) emmm...excelente...- dijo despues de probar un bocado

ed- me alegro me alegro...emmmm...(voltio para abajo, y despues de unaratito voltio a verla) y dime, que...digo...si...este...pues que te gusta hacer?

winry- estas muy extraño...pso algo??

ed- eh???...no, no...como crees que v a apasar algo...jajajaj...no nada nada...solo te estoy preguntando que que te gusta hacer?

winry- emm...me parece que ya te lo habia dicho...

ed- oh...claro claro que tonto...

winry- mmmm "esto es muy extraño...me pregunto si ese viejo de los pajaros azules lo habra drogado...???? mmmmm sospechoso...y esa libreta para que era????"

aqui acabo este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado...en el proximo capitulo dare por terminada la cena...alfin!!!!...se me hace que lo he hecho muy largo verdad???...bueno...si se aburren me dicen...jajajajajajjaa...bueno...ahi los dejo...y no dejen de leer este fic...o algun otro que ponga a continuacion...aproposito...si les gusta nbaruto les recomiendo que se metan a mi otro space para que puedan leer el fin "viviendo doble identidad" esta muy divertido...de verdad leanlo...


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA...YA SE QUE ME TARDE EN ESCRIBIR LA CONTINUACION...SORRRY...PERO TENGO LA SERIA INTENCION DE ACABAR ESTE FIC... ASI QUE SI TE GUSTÓ SUPONGO QUE ESTAS SON BUENAS NOTICIAS...JDEJE... AQUI ESTA EL SEXTO CAPITULO...ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE!

¿Como perder un hombre en 10 dias?

capitulo 6: Fue solo un beso...

Win ya habia llegado a la mesa donde se encontraba ed esperandola...

win- estas bien???- dijo viendolo con extrañeza

ed- eh???...ah...s-si...claro claro- dijo apretando con fuerza la libreta donde habia anotado lo que le dijo el mesero de los pajaros azules

win-acaso tomaste drogas en mi ausencia?????- dijo seria

ed- estas loca?...porfavor...

win- bueno...esque estas muy extraño...

ed- si bueno..."parece que esto no sirve"- dijo pensando en la tonta libreta

win- ok...me parece que mejor me dedico a comer- dijo un poco asustada

ed- "genial...ahora pensara que soy un idiota"

win- "cielos se comporta como un idiota"

mesero- "lo echo a perder...que idiota"- penso mirando al chico...de repente ed voltea a verlo y miro como lo veia

ed- "tsk...seguro el mesero piensa que soy un idiota"

...ok...ya basta...todos piensan que es idiota...continuemos

ed- bien...lo siento...me he comportado como un idiota...- dijo resignado ya que todas las personas del mundo pensaban que era un idiota

win- eh??? "y eso?"

ed- si...lo admito...no se como actuar con una chica de acuerdo...y ese tonto mesero no da buenos consejos...seguro ni esta casado...-

mesero- escuche eso!

ed- como sea...no tengo idea de como tratarte asi que si no quieres seguir con esto por mi esta bien- dijo sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo- "que diablos acabo de decir?"

win- "que acaba de decir????"...emmmmm- dijo pensativa...- "que hago????... si le doy la razon y termino con esto no tendre mi caja de herramientas...ademas de que tendre que hacer el estupido trabajo de seska por tres meses...pero si digo que quiero continuar seguro no voy a siportar a este duende... y pensara que me gusta...mmmmmmmmmmmmm...que debo decir?"

ed- "...se tarda demasiado en contestar...es tan dificil decir "oh lo siento...tienes razon, no congeniamos...adios" o que?...pero un momento...si ella me da la razon y se va tendre a mustang por el resto de la eternidad detras de mi diciendo que soy raro o algo asi...pero...y si decide quedarse...????...significa que...que le gusto????...no...imposible...no nos soportamos..pero por otro lado..."

win- escucha

ed- eh?

win- la verdad tu y yo somos un poco diferentes y chocamos en varias cosas...pero

ed- "dijo pero"

win- me parece que terminare esta velada...al terminar la cita te dire mi decision, de acuerdo???

ed- me parece justo- dijo concordando con ella

win- bien

ed- bien

mientras tanto afuera del baño de damas...

roy- vamos teniente no se haga del rogar...- lo escuche perfectamente

riza- coronel...no voy a admitir nada porque esta siendo infantil-

roy- eh???, no estoy siendo infantil...- dijo sosteniendo un globo- oh...me pregunto de donde habra salido?

riza- sera mejor que regresemos a la mesa coronel- dijo tratando de huir de la conversacion

roy- mmmm...pero si usted me dijo que tenia otra cita con ese hombre el cual esta cenando con su esposa- "touche"

riza- "maldita sea"...ejejejeje...sabe...tengo mucha hambre y me muero por ver como va acero con la chica..usted no???- dijo para despues irse casi corriendillo a la mesa

roy- hare que confiese teniente...tarde o temprano...oh...es cierto...el enano de acero-...se fue tambien corriendillo con el menu en la cara

ed lo ve cruzando el restaurante de una forma ridicula como queriendo que no lo vean con el menu en la cara y los dos hoyos

ed- coronel??????...

win- creo quer almenos alguien si consume drogas- dijo divertida

ed- tienes razon...aunque lo he visto peor...creeme, si estuvieras tanto tiempo como yo en el edificio verias tantas formas extrañas que tiene para hacer las cosas-

win- en verdad?, ja, y tan serio que se ve...no puedo creer que a riza le guste tanto- dijo para despues llevarse un bocado a la boca

ed- es cierto...simplemente no se atreve a confesarse...es un poco penoso tratandose de un adulto...ademas es una buena forma de burlarse d el...- dijo entre dientes

win- pues quien sabe...talvez al fin agarre el valo y s elo diga

ed- que??...imposible...como me divertiria despues?????- dijo como si fuera una locura lo que acababa de decir la chica

win- esa es tu unica diversion???...dios si que eres extraño-

ed- bien...lo admito...no hago muchas cosas divertidas como los chicos de mi edad...como comprenderas el ser alquimista tambien me consume mucho tiempo-

win- si, lo entiendo...espera...me estas diciendo que jamas has ido a una fiesta...nunca has bebido...????, nunca has hecho nada divertido????- dijo sorprendida

ed- vaya... parece que tu si...- dijo riendose

win- bueno...la verdad no tomo ni nada...bueno solo hace dos dias...pero nada serio...seska fue a mi casa y bueno...

ed- osea que cuando llame tu estabas con ella...borracha????

win- no me digas...tu eras el...el que estaba llamando????

ed- si- dijo un poco divertido

roy- algo no anda bien...porque se rien?????...demonios...debi instalar microfonos en la comida

riza- que dice???, se hubieran atragantado!

roy-mmm...creo que tiene razon...- dijo resignado

riza- parece que se llevan bien- dijo sonriendo

roy- y porque se rie...???? eso no es bueno...es malo...para mi claro...eso demostraria que acero no es raro despues de todo-

riza---ash...no se haga...usted sabe que no lo es-

roy- bien...bien...lo admito solo si usted admite que esta terriblemente enamorada de mua- dijo picaronç

riza- eh?????...terriblemnte si...emanorada...no lo creo..- dijo de brazos cruzados

roy- bah...se hace del rogar

riza- "tengo que hacer algo...el que haya oido mi conversacion con winry es algo que de verdad me tiene en desventaja...pero que hago?...lo tengo!"...coronel...tengo que irme...

roy- va al baño de nuevo...descuide esta vez no la seguire -

riza- no coronel...voy a mi casa...se esta haciendo tarde y mañana tengo que hacer guardia temprano- dijo dando una excusa

roy- eh????, pero es muy temprano-

riza- bueno...yo no tengo sus energias de niño espia...asiq ue con su permiso- riza se para y se dirige a la puerta

roy- rayos...sera una trampa?

win- eh?? mira...riza se ha parado...y parece que ya se va

ed- eso si que es extraño "ah...significa acaso que lo rechazo??...no...riza no lo haria...talvez el coronel lo echo aperder...jajajaja...esto esta interesante..."

roy se para y la sigue- riza!

riza- "uso mi nombre???"

roy- "diablos...use su nombre"

riza- digame coronel

roy- bueno...esuqe yo...pues es que...

win- dios mio va a hacerlo

ed- no no lo hara

riza- "que hace??? se ra que???..."- pensaba ruborizada

roy- bueno esuqe...pues...ejem...yo...queria...bueno quiero que usted...

win- si lo hara

ed- no puede ser

riza- usted quiere que????

roy- pues me gustaria que...que... "diablos...no puedo"

riza- "le esta costando...se atrevera??"

roy- yo quiero que cambie su guardia para pasado mañana

riza- eh?- sorprendida

win- la cara de riza... no lo hizo...

ed- lo sabia

riza- eso le costo tanto decirme???- dijo incredula

roy- "ah claro como si fuera tan facil declararsele a alguien...tsk mujeres"...mm...si...porque...me gustaria que se quedara

riza- a que exactamente????...

roy... pues a que...a que vea como acero mete la pata

riza- "hombres...que no puede decir simplemente que le guistaria que me quedara con el solo por que quiere?"

despues de unos minutos roy y riza regresaron a su mesa y al fin pidieron la orden

win- parece que no lo estropeo despues de todo

ed- pero no s elo dijo...como siempre...

ed y win- cobarde- los dos se miraron y rieron

ed- al menos tenemos algo en comun...

win- que oensamos que mustang es un cobarde...mm...supongo que todo el mundo lo sabe...hasta el mesero

ed. si...ese mesero sabe muchas cosas

win- debe ser la edad

el mesero se acerca y retira los platos de los jovenes quienes ya habian terminado de cenar

mesero- espero les haya gustado la cena

win- estuvo deliciosa

ed- es cierto...realmente buena...hace mucho que no comia algo asi...al no cocina tan bien-

win- al cocina???

ed- bueno...alguien tiene que hacerlo

mesero- pero sabe escribir poesia...

ed- si, es bueno en...oiga...y isted como sabe...?

mesero- oh...contactos...- dijo sonriendo mientras se iba a la cocina

ed- imsisto...ese mesero es extraño

win- es cierto...como sabia que tu hermano sabe escribir poemas???

ed- es un misterio-

win- cierto

ed- oh vaya... mejor pido la cuenta

win- cierto- dijo scando su billetera

ed- que haces?-

win- pues voy a pagar mi comida...que mas???

ed- estas loca...esto es una cita...creo que yo debo pagarla

win- estas seguro?

ed- claro, "o eso me dijo al que hiciera"

win- esta bien, "diablos...debi haber pedido mas comida"

ed- disculpe mesero

mesero- aqui tiene su cuenta

ed- oh...eso fue rapido...veamos- dijo agarrando el papelillo- y el total es...- se quedo en shock al ver el total

win- te pasa algo??

ed- e...e...

win- estas bien???

ed- a..ajaja...ajajajaj

win- "mmm...se aprece a la expresion de seska al ver el precio de este evstido"

ed- no hay problema- dijo riendo fingidamente, saco su billetera y pago la cena

win- oh vaya...eso e smucho dinero- dijo viendo todos los billetes que ed dejo en la mesa

ed- bien...no...no es tanto...ga-gano bien "o almenos pronto recibire un aumento"

win- bien, sera mejor que me vaya- dijo parandose

ed- "mmm que se dice ahopra???" emm...teacompaño

win- no es necesario

ed- bueno...los dos nos quedamos en el mismo edificio asi que...no sera problema

win- ah...lo habia olvidado por completo

ed se paro igual que ella y ambos caminaron a la salida, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la otra pareja...

riza y roy estaban tan ensimismados en su conversacion que ni sefijaron cuando la joven pareja salio

roy- jajaja...claro...tiene usted razon...bueno...veamos como van ese par- dijo agarrando el menu de nuevo y mirando hacia la mesa la cual estaba vacia- EH?????

riza- suscede algo coronel?

roy- adonde fueron???

riza- oh... ni siquiera los vi salir

roy- imposible...eso solo puede significar una cosa-

riza- que ni los vimos por estar conversando?

roy- no...LOS ALIENS VINIERON Y LOS EVAPORIZARON CON SU PISTOLA LASER-

riza-no mas vino para usted- dijo agarrando la copa de vino que tebia enfrente dle coronel

mientras tanto caminando por la calle runbo al edificio militrar de central estaban los dos rubios hablando

win- si por eso digo que deberias tener mas cuidado con tu automail

ed. lose...solo no puedo evitarlo...

win- acaso te enfrentas a muchos delincuentes??

ed- bueno---alquimistas criminales para ser exactos...seguro sabras que un crimilan comun no podria destrozar mi automail

win- de acuerdo con eso-

ed- asi que...si...al coronel le encanta mandarme a ese tipo de casos

win- jaja, no te soporta cierto?

ed- celos supongo

win- jajajaja...claro celos

ed-que???, lo dudas???, dime de algun otro alquimista que a sus trece años se haya convertido en alquimista y a sus 19 este cerca de alcanzar el rango de comandante-

win- bien eso...es cierto...es impresionante...pero...en realidad no pienso que te tenga envidia

ed- entonces...???? que mas podria ser???

win- bueno...puede que te mande a ese tipo de casos porque quiere que seas el mejor-

ed- ...todavia eres ingenua...-

win- mmmm

por ir platicando no se dieron cuenta de que ya habian llegado a la habitacion de winry

win- bien..pues ya llegamos

ed- ah...cierto...eso fue rapido

win- "lo hago????...sera necesario????"

ed- "que debo hacer ahora"

mientras ellos dos pensaban de repente se abrio la puerta del cuarto de seska y empujo a winry hacia adelante

seska- eh perdon yo...eh????- dijo viendo la escena

winry y edward se estaban besando..los dos con los ojos como platos y totalmente rojos...se separaron CASI enseguida y totalemnte avergonzados y dieron la sbuenas noches, winry entro a la habitacion

seska- oh lo.. lo siento...

winry- estas loca????...estoy muy cerca de tener mi caja nueva de herramientas-

ed fuera del cuarto caminando hacia su habitacion...toca la puerta y su hermano le abre

al- HERMANO!, como te fue???- dijo emocionado

ed- yo, ella...la puerta...

al- eh???, no entiendo

ed- emm---creo que...nos besamos- dijo ruborizado

al- EHHHHH??????, en serio???, vaya, vas bien hermano

ed- e-eso creo

win- "creo que... ese beso...no...no puede ser...fue solo un beso...solo un beso"...si solo eso- dijo aliviada

ed- "que me pasa? porque pienso tanto en ese tonto beso?...solo fue un beso...no????'", rayos

aqui acaba este capitulo...les gusto????...si?? no??? comenten...muy pronto pondre el proximo capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

¿Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 dias? Capitulo 7: sabor chocolate

He aquí el séptimo capitulo…me tarde….gomen..he estado bastante ocupada, je, así que bueno…mientras subo otro capitulo, aquí les dejo este…….

Después del beso inesperado gracias a seska, ambos jóvenes habían quedado muy confundidos, aunque a su forma de ver talvez era por la falta de experiencia en ese campo, es decir, winry era bonita pero en realidad ningún chico le había pedido una cita porque pensaban que una mecánica no era nada femenina y ed no salía con nadie porque en realidad tenia otras prioridades, así que la noche anterior pudo experimentar su primer beso con la persona que menos imagino tenerlo, en el momento menos indicado e impensable……. Así los jóvenes pasaron la noche casi en vela recordando una y otravez ese beso, que aunque accidental, fue totalmente lindo…..

Por la mañana winry se levanto, se baño y se puso unos jeans y una blusa blanca de tirantes, se agarro el pelo en una coleta alta y se coloco sus tennis, busco a su amiga con la mirada pero no estaba, así que supuso que se había ido a trabajar o algo así, asiq ue aburrida salió de la habitación a explorar un poco el lugar, hasta ahora lo único que conocía era la habitación de seska y el pasillo, así que pensó que no seria malo curiosear un poco.

Mientras tanto ed, se había quedado dormido..y su querido hermano pedazo de metal enorme lo había dejado ahí…nisiquiera se molesto en avisarle que ya se iba, no…como??, tenia que dejarlo dormir para que mustang siendo como es, le dijera algún comentario sobre su estatura etc, cualquier cosa para fastidiarlo, así que rápidamente se levanto, se baño, se cambio, se cepillo los dientes, se peino, y se puso sus botas………….todo esto en 10 minutos señores!!!, nuevo record!!!!

Al salir todo apurado de su habitación ni se fijo si venia de eso…pues choco con alguien en el pasillo…

Winry- ey ten mas cuidado po…- pero no pudo continuar al ver de quien se trataba, al instante se puso roja

Ed simplemente no pudo articular palabra, se le quedo viendo como un tonto en el suelo…porque habían caído..mas bien el la había tirado al suelo.

Winry sientiendose nerviosa por como la miraba le sonrio y el chico finalmente reacciono y se paro para después ofrecerle a la chica su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, al momento de que la chica se puso en pie con la ayuda de el rubio, quedaron muy cerca y se pudo notar nerviosismo por parte de ambos, era claro que ambos recordaban lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Ed un poco rojo y avergonzado decidió que seria mas comodo si rompia el silencio- co- como estas?-

Winry- bien….gracias y tu??- dijo de lo mas normal, pero con cierto nerviosismo en su voz

Ed- bi-bien, ejejejeje, adonde te diriges?-

Winry- la verdad solo estaba curioseando, como solo conozco la habitación de seska me pareció buena idea salir y andar de vaga- dijo ella

Ed- ah…mm….si quieres te puedo mostrar el lugar- dijo instantáneamente

Win- oh en verdad?- dijo ella contenta- pero…no estas ocupado????- termino de decir

Ed- amm..no…..no lo estoy……vamos….. "pero que fregados digo…..si lo estoy!!! Estoy ocupado!!!!"- se reprimió mentalmente el rubio al notar que su boca no decía lo que pensaba, desde cuando se había vuelto tan flexible con la chica???.

Winry- bien, vamos!- dijo contenta siguiéndolo

Mientras tanto mustang había mandado llamar a Alphonse….segun el para algo de suma importancia…de vida o muerte, cosa que alarmo al alquimista de la enorme armadura.

Al- me llamo coronel???-

Roy- oh…ahí estas…y veo que no vino "eso" contigo- dijo mirando el suelo

Al- mi hermano tuvo una noche muy cansada señor………..em…..para que me necesitaba???-

Roy- antes de decirte lo que necesito…debes prometer que no le diras a nadie lo que estoy apunto de pedirte ya que si lo haces hare que la milicia te persiga hasta que te mueras..o hasta que la armadura se oxide- dijo serio

Al trago saliva, bueno aceite ya que no tiene saliva

Al- si señor!- dijo a modo modo de soldado

Roy- bien….esto es lo que quiero……………- decía todavía serio- quiero que…….

Al lo miraba muy atento, sea lo que fuere debía ser muy importante

Roy- ayudame a escribir una carta de amor- dijo al fin

Al se cae de la sorpresa

Al- habla en serio?-

Roy- tengo cara de que estoy jugando elric Alphonse?- dijo igual de serio

Al- tiene que estar bromeando….todo eso por esto???-

Roy- le recuerdo que sigue estando bajo mis ordenes…..- dijo amenazante

Al- de acuerdo, de acuerdo……..una carta de amor….bueno…quiere que sea anónima o que tenga remitente???-

Roy- prefiero que sea anónima…por ahora- dijo mirando por su ventana

Al- bueno- y para cuando la quiere?-

Roy- si se puede..para hoy mismo-

Al- de acuerdo- dijo dándose media vuelta

Roy- adonde cree que va???, ni siquiera sabe para quien es la carta-

Al- que no es para la teniente hawkeye?- dijo el para después ver a un coronel paralizado

Roy- co-como lo supo?- dijo helado

Al- todo el mundo lo sabe coronel……………- dijo para después salir de la oficina de roy.

Al- increíble que me llamara por esa tontería…aunque bueno…supongo que tengo que hacerla……..- dijo resignado dirigiéndose a su habitación en busca de algo de inspiración

Ed y win ya le habían dado la vuelta completa al edificio y ahora se encontraban en los jardines de este.

Ed- y dime, que te pareció??-

Win- es increíble……la construcción es sorprendente……..- dijo viendo el enorme edificio sin notar que ed la miraba constantemente

Ed- si lo es, en fin………..en atigua, construida al menos hace 200 años- dijo ilustrándola con un poco de historia

Win- vaya, me hubiera encantado vivir en esos tiempos.- dijo imaginándose aquellos tiempos

Ed- bueno, con la alquimia es posible lograrlo

Winry volteo a verlo sorprendida

Win- vaya! La alquimia es genial!!!!- dijo feliz

Ed- si- dijo un poco triste

Win lo noto

Win- estas bien?- dijo al verlo

Ed- si, lo estoy- dijo con una risa fingida

Entre los arboles estaba alguien espiando cada movimiento de la joven pareja

Riza- no puedo creer que el coronel me ordenara hacer esto- dijo avergonzada mientras recordaba las ordenes de mustang

Flash back

Roy- teniente-

Riza- digame coronel-

Roy- le voy a encomendar una mission de suma importancia- dijo muy serio

Riza tomandose su papel estaba seria también esperando las indicaciones de su coronel

Roy- es importante que lo haga, muchas cosas dependen de eso-

Riza- digame coronel- dijo preparando su memoria para recordar cada indicación

Roy- usted tiene que…espiar a Edward elric…- dijo muy serio

Riza- espiarlo??, acaso cree que intenta algo revolucionario contra la milicia coronel???- dijo apurada ya que sentía simpatía por el chico

Roy- eh???, que cosas dice, vigile cualquier movimiento que haga con la chica- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio y como si lo anterior fuera una total tontería

Riza- eh???, esa es la misión tan importante????- dijo sin poder creer que el coronel de indicaciones tan absurdas con tal de ganas una estúpida apuesta.

Roy- por supuesto teniente…no debo permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que el enano gane esta apuesta- dijo haciendo movimientos exagerados

Riza- con todo respeto coronel, eso es absurdo-

Roy- teniente- dijo mirándola d repente- por favor- dijo mirándola seductoramente- por su coronel- dijo mientras le sonreía galantemente, a lo que riza simplemente no se pudo resistir

Fin del flash back

Riza- demonios!, tenia que caer en sus desgraciados encantos!- dijo enfadada consigo misma por no ser mas fría

Mesero- ah no se preocupe, solo quiere mantenerla ocupada- dijo el hombre

Riza- ocupada???...ey!! usted que hace aquí?????!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Mesero-mmm, me perdi- dijo para después irse

Riza- que hombre mas extraño- dijo mirando al viejo irse con su charola

Había pasado rato desde que Edward y win platicaban, era un dia caluroso, ambos empezaban a sudar……..la teniente sudaba de lo lindo escondida tanto tiempo entre los mugres arbustos

Ed- vaya, si que hace calor- dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente-

Winry volteo a verlo y vio todo lo que traia encima

Win- oye, que no tienes calor con todo eso????-

Ed- eh??, ah…….bueno……si…….-

Win- y porque no te lo quitas????- dijo inocentemente

Ed- mmmm, no lo se……no lo había pensado………………-

Win- apuesto a que si te lo quitas tendras menos calor- dijo haciendo ademán de chica inteligente, pero a la vez bromenado

Ed- vaya…tu solita pensaste eso??- dijo riendo

Win- ajaja, anda!, hace demasiado calor- dijo animandolo

Ed- de acuerdo- ed se empezó a quitar todo lo que traia, la chaqueta los guantes, el abrigo rojo…a decir verdad se preguntaba porque se ponía tanta cosa en días de calor….

Win se sonrojo al ver el fornido brazo del chico…se veía que se ejercitaba, ed lo noto

Ed- que pasa???-

Win- emm…no, no , nada- dijo ruborizada al ser descubierta

Ed noto como la chica sudaba y a lo lejor diviso un hombre que vendia helados

Ed- quieres uno- dijo señalando hacia donde estaba aquel hombre

Win- claro!- dijo como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

Riza- mmm se mueven…adonde van????, mmm- dijo mirándolos fijamente, digo, aunque s etrate de una estupidez tenia que cumplir ordenes.

Ed y win llegaron a donde se encontraba el hombre de los helados

Hdlh(hombre de los helados)- digame joven- dijo dirigiéndose a ed

Ed- ah yo quiero uno de limón-

Hdld- y para su hermana?- dijo inocente

Ed- emm…no-no es mi hermana-

Hdlh- oh, lo siento pensé que era su hermana mayor- dijo riendo sin saber lo que eso podría provocar en el chico

Win miro a ed como si de una bomba se tratara, esperando a que estallara en cualquier momento, pero para sorpresa de ella no lo hizo….pareciera como si el chico hubiera reunido toooodas sus fuerzas para calmarse y no perder el control

Ed- ajaja…….p-pasa m-mucho- dijo riendo fingidamente

Win- emm---yo quiero uno de fresa

Riza los miraba y daría lo que fuera por uno de esos helados

Riza- oh cielos….mendigo señor de los helados……- dijo con envidia viendo como los jóvenes degustaban dicho postre.

D erepente riza escucho la voz del coronel en su oído..no porqu estuviera ahí..mas bien porque traia un audífono donde podría escuchar las ordenes del coronel

Roy- teniente-

Riza- diga coronel-

Roy- tomese un descanso, hace demasiado calor-

Riza- pero, señor…esta seguro???-

Roy- si……vamos, venga a comer un helado conmigo-

Riza-" me habrá leido la mente?"…………s-si señor- dijo un tanto sorprendida

Riza se da la vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con el coronel

Riza- ahhh!!!-

Roy- hola!-

Riza- señor…que esta haciendo aquí????-

Roy- se me antojo un helado…….y vi a ese señor de los haladoa y de camino la encontré aquí- dijo como sinada

Riza- ah……de acuerdo- dijo ya mas calmada

Riza siguió al coronel hasta donde estaba aquel hombre de los helados

Riza- "siiiii, heladooooo!!!"

Hdlh- hola! Que s ele ofrece- dijo dirigiéndose a roy

Roy- hola buen hombre..mmm…deme un helado, de….mm…..limon!-

Riza- "igual que acero"

Roy- usted teniente???- dijo mirándola

Riza- ah..uno de chocolate por favor- le dijo al hombre

Ya con sus respectivos helados roy y riza los degustaban, aunque uno de ellos era observado por el otro con sumo cuidado

Roy- teniente-

Riza- digame coronel- dijo después de haber comido algo de su helado

Roy- me da de su helado????- dijo como niño de preescolar

Riza se sorprendió ante esta petición

Riza- de…de mi helado????-

Roy- si….de su helado-

Riza miro al pobre helado

Riza- aquí tiene- dijo ofreciéndoselo

Roy- mmmmmmmmmmm………………………………mejor cómalo usted-

Riza no entendía a su coronel, de que se trataba todo esto???

Riza obedeciendo a su coronel se llevo de nuevo el helado a la boca y después de separarlo de su boca lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios del coronel sobre los suyos……se quedo petrificada……cuando roy hubo despegado sus labios d elos de ella el solo dijo

Roy- esta muy rico, a la próxima me comprare de chocolate- dijo como si nada mientras dos rubios los miraban con la quijada tan abierta que llegaba hasta el suelo y con los ojso tan abiertos como platos.

Ed- acaso…acaso el…..

Win- la, la beso—dijo roja totalemente.

Este fue el séptimo capitulo, siento la tardanza!!!!!


End file.
